bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaede Kiseki
| image = | race = ( ) | birthday =May 25 | age =25 | gender =Female | height =180cm (5'11") | weight =69kg (152lb.) | blood type =AB | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation =Stern Ritter Convenience Store Clerk | epithet ="P" | team = | partner =Haiiro Hoshi | previous partner | base of operations =Wandenreich HQ Maken Apartment Complex, Inaba City, , | relatives = | education = College | spirit weapon =Kosen no Mushū Kahen | signature skill =Shapeshifting | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kaede Kiseki (奇跡楓, Kiseki Kaede) is an and member of the Wandenreich. She is designated as "P'" — "'The Polymorph". She hails from Inaba city in of , . Her partner is Haiiro Hoshi, a fellow Quincy that she has known since childhood. Appearance Kaede is a young woman of Japanese descent that is taller than most of her peers with an athlete's physique; properly toned with clear muscle and fat distribution for her weight class. She has black hair with red dyed tips that reaches as far as her neck, it naturally frames the sides of her face and curves into frills at the ends. Her eyebrows are thin and slightly curved, immaculately groomed at all times, her eyes are amber in colour and rather sharply angled in shape. She has a small nose that runs curves sharply as it neards the end, she has thin nostrils that look almost like thin cuts. She has small lips that naturally appear pursed often covered by a light gloss that accents their naturally redness with shine. She wears a highly customized variation of the uniform that consists of a white cap with a black peak, an extremely long white scarf that wraps around her shoulders twice with each end hanging down from behind either of her shoulders, the left end is emblazoned with the Wandenreich symbol. An article of clothing she shares with her partner. Instead the typical trench coat, Kaede wears a white leather jacket with removed sleeves and a raised collar. A simple black half cut t-shirt is worn beneath, protecting her modesty though leaving her midriff exposed. Her forearms are covered by a pair of white sweatbands, a rests on her left hand, black in colour, it covers the majority of her hand though leaves the index and middle fingers as well as the thumb exposed, it also appears to open up at the center of the palm. A belt wraps around her waist, looping around twice and hanging down at an angle towards the left, her assorted and a pouch containing tubes are attached to them. Her legs are covered by plain white trousers and sleek, black combat boots. Personality Described as being wise beyond her years for much of her younger life, Kaede pushes forward on being a generally mature and grown up young woman. She acts with proper manners and terms of respect as noted by whatever relationship she has with the people around her, the only exception being that of Haiiro Hoshi whom she speaks to on a first name basis and without the use of honourifics. Whilst genuinely polite on a basic level and more than capable of being able to tell when someone is winding her up, she nonetheless suffers from a very short temper and can quickly lose her cool in a matter of seconds at the slightest annoyance. Often times at Haiiro's expense when she takes out her frustrations on him with physical force. In fact she carries around a lengthy line gauge just for the effort of punishing those that offend her sensibilities for long enough, she affectionately refers to this particular punishment aid as Batsu-san (罰さん, Mr. Punishment). Kaede is a to a rather obsessive degree, in her eyes everything has to stand up to a perfect standard, anything falling even the slightest touch short is a failure, plain and simple. Her streak is extremely excessive, spending three hours every morning making sure she has everything she needs in perfect order seems completely normal to her but crazy to most others. Her perfectionism pervades much of her daily life and is even present in her duties as a . Her uniforms are always immaculate, the store where she works gleams with cleanliness and every shelf is stacked in some kind of order or another that differs from aisle to aisle. She sometimes dips into the maladaptive side, setting herself up for lofty goals that are more or less physically impossible even for someone as spiritually powerful as herself. Depression is quick to set in when she realizes this which leaves her at her most vulnerable until she comes to grips with the situation and moves on, its at these times that her relationship with Haiiro takes a less one-sided twist as she often relies on him more heavily in the interim. She signs her name in a manner similiar to her partner, written as "Kiseki◎Kaede". History (Coming Soon) Equipment Quincy Cross: (Under Construction) Seele Schneider: (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Bankai Ensnaring Device: (Under Construction) Sanrei Glove: (Under Construction) Powers & Abilities Statistics Trivia *Kaede Kiseki can be translated as "Maple Marvel", making both her name and its translation alliterative. *Kaede is partially based upon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from , both of whom are characters capable of transforming into a variety of weapons or tools. This is also reflected in her partnership with Haiiro Hoshi, similiarly based on Black☆Star from the same series. *Kaede's birthday of May 25th is the same date as , a day where participants carry around a towel in tribute to and his book . It also marks her as a . *The colour associated with Kaede is Amber, a shade of orange which represents energy, warmth, flamboyance, and balance. *While Inaba city doesn't actually exist, , where Kaede hails from, contains what was formerly known as , this is intended as a rather backhanded reference to as Inaba city is the primary setting of the game. References